


Family Resemblance Part I

by Tanista



Series: Domestic Adventures (aka Mac & Becky AU) [7]
Category: MacGyver (TV 1985), MacGyver (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas With Family, Domestic Adventures, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Loss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Loss of Parent(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Summer Vacation, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanista/pseuds/Tanista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Becky loses her parents and brother in a car accident, MacGyver must decide if becoming his niece's legal guardian despite his dangerous lifestyle is worth the risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adaptation of a story I wrote for the MacGyver Virtual 9th Season in collaboration with Christine Moss back in 1999 (I hope you're still out there online Chris, and I hope you're okay with this!). The original story- with a "dream" frame for the Virtual Season- can still be found as episodes 904A and 904B at http://macvs.awardspace.com/ninth/prev9.htm.
> 
> Canon-wise these two parts span approximately Seasons 2-5, with a bit of Season 1 at the beginning of the story (and a brief mention of Target MacGyver).
> 
> Feedback is welcome! I hope you enjoy!

\--Christmas, 1985/June-August, 1986--

"We hope you're enjoying our Holiday Festival of Music," declared the announcer. "This next song is for everyone who's headed home to be with their loved ones tonight..."

MacGyver chuckled to himself as _I'll Be Home For Christmas_ \- as sung by Bing Crosby _-_ played on the radio. "Well, they sure don't get the 'snow' part here. Not in this part of Oregon, anyway; it's usually _rain_ for Christmas." He peered out the water-splattered windshield of the rental car at the other headlights on the freeway; there was still about a half-hour drive before he finally reached Salem, and it was quickly getting dark.

He used to really hate hearing that song every year since his mom died, as a reminder of that loss. But the other day he had surprised himself by humming it while packing for the trip. The reason for the change of heart was simple, he realized- he did indeed have a home to go to for Christmas, and whenever else he needed it.

Intellectually Mac knew he was not alone in the world, no matter how much his heart believed otherwise at times. He had his grandfather; heck, he had even been able to reconnect with Harry the previous month, while- of all things- also having to protect them from assassins hired to kill him. He also had his older sister and her family; they always welcomed him with open arms whenever he had the opportunity to visit.

An opportunity like that very night. Christmas Eve.

Suddenly he was filled with an aching need to get there as soon as possible. He was so darn tired of all the danger and pain and suffering he had experienced lately working for the DXS, and wanted to be among people he knew and cared for deeply, even if it was just overnight. _Can't wait to see the look on Allie's face when she opens the door,_ he thought with a wry smile. _Not_ _to mention Becky's when she sees me. I'm really looking forward to one of her wonderful hugs tonight._

Another holiday carol played on the radio- something about angels- and MacGyver smiled at the appropriateness of the song. It was true he loved all of them dearly; his family, after all, was the reason why he joined the DXS in the first place, to make the world a better place for them. But he cherished his niece Becky in particular. She held a special place in his heart as his princess, his angel. There was nothing he would not do to make sure she was happy and safe.

* * * *

Finally he pulled the rental car up beside the curb and turned off the ignition. His sister's house looked so bright and festive with all the outdoor lights on and the beautifully decorated tree visible through the large living room window. Humming another favorite old carol under his breath, Mac retrieved his leather travel bag and the few presents for the family he was able to buy during his limited free time and dashed up the two short flights of concrete steps to the front door, his heart lifting the closer he got to the house.

He rang the bell and couldn't help but grin at the woman who opened the door with a gasp of surprise. "Hey, Allie. Guess I made it after all."

"Oh Mac, I'm so glad you came!" Allison Cassandra MacGyver- now Mrs. Allison Grahme- exclaimed as she invited her younger brother inside and gave him an enthusiastic hug. She was a petite woman, like their mother Ellen, with reddish-brown hair and twinkling deep blue eyes. "It wouldn't have been a real Christmas without you."

"It wouldn't have been for me either, sis," he told her with a smile as he returned the hug. "As soon as I knew I had some free time before I had to leave the States again, I immediately made arrangements to get here as soon as possible. I'm sorry, but I'll have to leave around noon tomorrow."

Allison pulled away and looked up into his eyes. "But do you really have to go so soon? We don't really know what work you do for the government, but surely it can't be so urgent that you have to miss the rest of Christmas Day."

Mac shook his head. "I'm sorry, Allie. You know I can't tell you anything specific, but all I can say is that it's really important, and a lot of people are depending on me."

"Hi, Mac!" Michael Grahme and his son Christopher came out of the kitchen, both tall men with sandy-brown hair and hazel eyes. "We didn't think you'd make it."

"Hey, guys. Merry Christmas." He greeted them with a handshake and embrace for each. "How's it goin'? You've grown since I last saw you," he said to his eighteen-year-old nephew. "I swear you're about as tall as I am now."

"I'm almost there," Chris replied with a smile. "Maybe an inch shy."

"You're graduating from high school in June, right? Got any plans for the summer?"

"Just going to help Dad out at Camp Meriwether." Michael was a schoolteacher and very active in the Boy Scouts; in the summer he was going to be director of the council's summer camp on the Oregon coast. "Then to Illinois for basic training in September."

"That's right, you're joining the Navy. I promise I'll send you something if I can't make it to the ceremony. So where's Becky?" Mac looked around for his niece. "I thought for sure she'd still be up tonight."

"She's in bed already," Allison explained. "She was so disappointed when we thought you wouldn't make it that she didn't want to do any of our usual Christmas Eve activities and instead went to her room. She was sound asleep already when I checked on her last."

"Great, that means I can surprise her tomorrow morning. And I know exactly how do it, if you still have that huge TV box out in the garage and some wrapping paper and ribbons left over." Mac outlined his plan- which made the three laugh at the lengths he was going to surprise her- then made arrangements to sleep in Chris' room for the night and went upstairs to check up on her.

Mac quietly opened the door and peered inside at the thirteen-year-old girl sleeping curled up on her side, facing him. Rebecca Ellen took mostly after her mother in appearance with her petite figure, auburn hair and blue eyes, but had inherited her generally quiet and introspective behavior from her father.

He clearly remembered the day he first saw her: three months old, exquisitely tiny, smiling so sweetly up at him. He had been going through a rough patch then after breaking up with Amy and from the moment Allison had placed her in his arms he found himself completely smitten instead with his baby niece. Ever since then he was sure- though normally skeptical of such things- that there existed a unique emotional bond between them, one that had never gone away even though she was almost grown.

Mac smiled at seeing her favorite stuffed animal held tightly to her chest- a unicorn he had given her for Christmas years ago- and the eyeglasses that dangled from one small hand. _Must've fallen asleep while reading again,_ he thought fondly, also noticing the book laying on the floor nearby. Without making a sound he moved to the bed and carefully loosened her grip on the spectacles, setting them on the bedside table. He then bent down and bestowed on her soft cheek the lightest of kisses, smiled again as her own lips curled up as if in response to the kiss, and left the room, closing the door silently behind him.

* * * *

"Wake up everybody! It's Christmas!" Chris bellowed as he threw a pillow at Becky in her bed, ducking when she sat up and threw it back at him.

"Go back to bed, you freak! Leave me alone." _Why the heck does he have to be such a morning person? It's almost seven in the morning, for crying out loud,_ she thought with a frown. "And why do I have to get up, anyway? It's not like Uncle Mac's gonna be waiting for me under the tree."

"Oh Beck, are you still mad that he couldn't make it? It's not his fault, you know."

"Yeah, I'm still mad even though it's not his fault. We hardly ever get to see him, and now we probably won't at all this year. What on earth does he do that keeps him so busy?"

"I don't know, sis. But what's done is done. C'mon, lighten up already! Let's go. Time to open presents." He picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder, carrying her into the living room. He deposited her unceremoniously onto the loveseat and shouted in the direction of upstairs, "Mom, Dad, wake up! Come on!"

"We're up, Chris. There's no need to yell." Michael stood in the doorway, bathrobe pulled on over his pajamas. "Why don't you and Becky go make some juice for everybody? We're not going to have brunch for a while yet." Becky obediently followed Chris into the kitchen, soon hearing their parents shuffle into the living room, obviously having trouble with something large.

 _Probably that new bike Chris has been wanting since last summer._ Becky took the pitcher of grape juice from the kitchen and set it on the coffee table along with a plate of cookies her brother had found, near a set of five glasses. _Five? But I thought it was only the four of us..._

"Okay, time for presents!" Chris declared once everyone was seated in the living room. "Beck, why don't you open the first one?" He led her to a large box that sat beside the tree rather than under it.

"Who's this one from?"

"It doesn't matter, Becky. Just open it," Michael said.

Standing on tiptoe, she opened the top of the box and looked inside. At first she could only make out crumpled wads of newspaper, but then something underneath started to move. She started pulling the newspaper away, jaw dropping as she spied familiar brown hair. "No," she whispered. "It can't be."

"Yes, it can," said a male voice that she also recognized. "Surprise!"

Becky's eyes widened and she let out a single scream, practically falling backwards in shock as her uncle suddenly sprang upright. "W-what are you doing... H-how did you get... B-but I thought you were..."

"Hey, what's goin' on?" MacGyver said indignantly, hands on hips, staring down at her with a stern expression though his eyes twinkled with mischief. "A stammering niece who can't finish her sentences? No hug? I came all the way with Santa from the North Pole for _this_?"

"Oh, Unc! I'm so glad to see you!" She grabbed him in an enthusiastic embrace once he stepped out of the box and he chuckled, folding his arms around her in return.

"Hey, Becky. Merry Christmas! I'm really glad to see you, too."

"How on earth did you get here?"

"I came last night and slept on the floor in Chris' room. Quite a surprise, huh? Come on you guys, it's Christmas! Time for presents!" Mac and Chris dived into the huge pile of brightly colored boxes, passing them out to their owners.

* * * *

The family spent a fun morning together, opening presents, singing carols and enjoying each other's company. It wasn't until after the delicious Christmas brunch that Allison had made was devoured that MacGyver reluctantly announced that it was time he had to leave.

"Do you really have to? The kids love having you here, and so do we," Allison said softly to her younger brother.

"Yeah, sis, I do. Believe me, I'd stay here if I could. But as I told you last night, what I'm doing is important, and people are counting on me."

That got Becky's attention, since there was something she had been wanting to discuss with MacGyver all morning. _It's now or never_ , she thought. _The worst he'll do is say no, right?_ "Unc? Can I talk to you for a minute in private? It's important."

"Sure, Beck. I guess I have a few minutes to spare. Lead the way." He followed her into the kitchen, helping her to sit up on the counter- so she could look him in the eyes without straining her neck- then leaning against it himself. "So what do you want to ask me?"

She took a deep breath. "Can I stay with you in Los Angeles this summer? With Dad and Chris going to Boy Scout camp, and Mom's new summer teaching job at the university, I'll be stuck at the babysitter's almost every day. Would you mind? Please?" She looked at her uncle with her big blue eyes and smiled inwardly at the grin spreading across his face. _I can talk him into doing anything_.

"Whoa, slow down," he laughed. "I'd love to have you stay with me, but you'd better go ask your parents first."

"Great. Wait right here, okay? Don't leave yet!" She jumped off the counter, hurried out of the kitchen and into the living room, where her parents were picking up discarded wrapping paper. "Mom? Dad? I need to ask you something real quick."

"Sure, Becky," Allison said. "What is it?"

"Since you guys are real busy this summer and I don't have anything else to do, I asked Uncle Mac if I could stay with him in Los Angeles instead. Is that okay?"

"What did he say?"

"He said he'd love to have me, and I really want to. Please?"

Her mother cocked her head and turned to look at her father, eyebrows raised. "Well, Michael? Then we wouldn't have to arrange for a sitter, and she'd definitely have more fun with Mac."

He looked at his daughter, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I don't know, Allie," he drawled. "Do you think he can keep up with her? You know how she is, always off on adventures and causing mischief. She might run him ragged."

"Dad!" Becky's eyes went wide, a blush appearing on her cheeks. "C'mon. You know I'm not like that. I'll be on my best behavior the whole time, I promise. Please?"

Michael laughed, bending to kiss her on the cheek. "Just teasing you, sweetheart. Don't worry. We know you'll be good for your uncle. We'll figure out the details later but yes, you can stay with him in L.A."

She clasped her hands in delight. "Thanks, Dad! I'll go tell him right away." She dashed back into the kitchen where MacGyver still relaxed against the counter, thumbs hooked into pockets of his jeans.

He raised an eyebrow. "So what did they say? From the size of your grin it looks like good news."

"It is. They said yes! I can stay with you this summer!"

"Hey, that's great!" His arms closed around her and she smiled. She could never get enough of his hugs and the way she always felt so warm, safe and loved whenever he held her close.

"We'll have fun, won't we?"

"Of course we will. There's so much I want to show you, and lots of fun stuff we can do together." He released her, a hand lingering to stroke her hair.

Her parents came into the room at that moment, her brother behind them carrying Mac's travel bag and leather jacket. "Allie, I'll call you when I get back in the States and we can hash out the details. I want to make sure Becky here has the best vacation ever." He winked at her and she giggled.

Allison nodded, smiling. "We'll talk. Have a good trip, Mac." She reached up to hold him tight. "Love you. Be safe. Don't get into too much trouble."  
  
"I'll do my best, sis." He kissed her cheek, then accepted hugs and similar words of farewell from Michael and Chris. Finally he pulled on the jacket, hefted the bag and turned back to Becky. "Sweetheart, I really have to go now."

"Okay. I'll see you in June, then?"

"You bet. I'll be counting down the days. Be good for your mom and dad until then, okay?"  
  
"I will. Love you, Unc."  
  
"Love you too, Beck."

MacGyver bent to kiss her, then walked out to the rental car, knowing that she would keep him there all day if she could. He didn't mind it- he wished he could spend more time with Allison and her family, but the DXS wanted him to get to Central America right away on an urgent mission. He couldn't wait to spend the summer with Becky, though.

June suddenly seemed very far away indeed.


	2. California Here I Come

"Mom, I'm going on vacation. I'm not moving to China. And it's _Southern California_ in the middle of _summer_ , for crying out loud!" Becky exclaimed six months later as Allison took more sweaters off the hangers from her closet, placing them in the already bulging suitcase. "There's no way I'll need those when it's 90 degrees outside."

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with being prepared. I'm only trying to make sure you don't get caught in bad weather without anything to wear."

“But, Mom--”

“That's enough, young lady. No more arguments. Better to be safe than sorry. You'll thank me later.”

“Fine,” Becky finally sighed. “Whatever. I'm going to the living room to wait for Uncle Mac.” She resigned herself to the fact that she was just as stubborn as her mother, and the argument would only get worse if she stayed in there.

 _I'm probably about as stubborn as Mac, too,_ she mused as she wandered into the living room. _God knows Mom's told me enough times lately how much I remind her of him!_ She picked up a magazine then settled in her favorite chair and began to read.

As she turned the pages, her eye caught a framed picture of her and MacGyver resting on a nearby table, taken during a wonderful week the family had all spent together on the coast a couple years ago- his arm around her, their heads together. Her grin widened to match the ones in the photo. He was due to arrive at the house soon after flying into Portland then driving down to Salem. He was actually staying overnight on the way back from an assignment in Alaska for his new job- someplace called the Phoenix Foundation- then driving back with her in his rental car to L.A. for a blissful summer.

"What'cha daydreaming about, squirt?” Chris loomed over her, hazel eyes twinkling in amusement. “Lost in one of your fantasies as usual, no doubt. So what else is new?" He ducked the thrown magazine, laughing.

"Shut up, freak. I was just thinking about how I get to spend the summer with my best friend in the whole world instead of being stuck next door at Mrs. Roberts' every day. I can't believe Mom and Dad agreed to let me stay with Uncle Mac in the first place."

“I can believe it.” Chris dropped down onto the couch opposite her, stretching out his long legs. “You may be a dreamer and prefer fantasy and being by yourself to real life, Becky, but you've also got a 'good head on your shoulders,' as Mac would say. You're smart and responsible. Mom and Dad trust you more than they do me to look after things here when they get busy at work. And Mom says Mac's pretty independent too; you're a lot like him.”

“You really think so?”

“Sure. It's why you guys get along so well. I'm jealous. You get to spend time with our cool uncle down in Southern California while I'm stuck up here working with Dad at summer camp looking after a bunch of noisy brats. And then in September I'm gonna be kicked out of the house straight to suffer through basic training all the way out in Illinois.”

“Oh, get real. You like being a camp counselor, and you've wanted to join the Navy for years. You'll love it.” Becky smiled at her brother. They had had some pretty spectacular fights lately but it was nice to kick back and relax before going their separate ways. “I'll miss you, crazy freak.”

“I'll miss you too, little squirt.”

The doorbell rang, and Becky got up to answer. MacGyver grinned down at her as she opened the door; he had apparently been letting his brown hair grow out then cut into a somewhat spiky style, but the eyes were still the same beautiful dark color that seemed to reach right into her soul. “Hey, did someone here order a taxi all the way to L.A.?”

"Unc! Hey!" She wrapped her arms around him and he returned the affectionate embrace. "I'm really glad you're here."

"So am I, Beck. How're you doin'? All set for tomorrow?"

"I'm terrific. Thanks for the birthday present, by the way.” It was a sturdy blue canvas-and-leather backpack with her initials embroidered on it in purple and lots of pockets. She smiled, remembering the beautiful card accompanying it.

“You're welcome. Just a little something I thought might come in handy for our day trips. Plus you could use it later for school. You really like it?”

“Of course I do. My favorite colors and everything. It's so thoughtful of you. Let's see if Mom's almost done packing my stuff. Last I saw she was attempting to fit my entire closet into one suitcase.” They looked in her room and saw not one suitcase but three sitting by the dresser. The backpack was leaning against them, also full of necessities. “Jeez,” she sighed. “Talk about being too prepared, Mom. It's only three months.”

“As I told you before, Becky,” Allison said from behind them, “it's better to be safe than sorry. I like to think ahead, whereas my brother,” smiling affectionately at Mac, “prefers to think on his feet.”

He shrugged. “It works for me, anyway. Hi, sis,” reaching over to kiss her on the cheek. “You got anything to eat? I haven't had a bite since the airport in Fairbanks.”

“I think I can scrounge something up, even if it's just banana pancakes and scrambled eggs. Follow me into the kitchen, you two. And then bedtime for you after he's done eating, young lady. It's almost ten o'clock.”

Ten o'clock! That was way too early to go to bed. “But, Mom--”

Mac put his arm around her as they entered the kitchen, forestalling any potential arguments. “Hey, look at it this way. The sooner you go to bed, the sooner we can get outta here in the morning. C'mon, what do you say?”

Becky sighed. It was hard to argue with his logic, really, even though she was used to staying up much later then her parents knew. Not to mention she was anxious to get her perfect vacation off on the right start. “Oh, all right.”

“That's my girl.” He squeezed her shoulders lightly before sitting at the table. “Sit by me and I'll tell you how I almost got attacked by polar bears up in Alaska.”

* * * *

"Becky. Wake up, sweetheart. It's seven-thirty. Time to go," MacGyver whispered to his niece as he shook her small shoulder gently. _It'll snow in July before she'd ever get up early on her own,_ he thought to himself with a smile. S _he's not a morning person like I am._ He softly whispered her name again and saw her eyelids slowly open.

She yawned, blinked a few times then finally grinned broadly. “Unc! Are you ready to go?”

"You bet. Your stuff is already in the car. All we need to do is let you get dressed and have breakfast."

"Sure. I'll be ready in a few minutes."

Allison, Michael and Chris were waiting by the front door after breakfast. MacGyver watched Becky's exchange of farewells, kisses, and hugs with her parents and brother, counting himself lucky to be part of such a warm, loving family. _If I didn't have these guys and Harry,_ _I think I'd be really lonely and not even know it._

Becky turned to Mac. “I'll be out in the car. Mom said she wanted to tell you something important, but she can wait until you said goodbye to Dad and Chris.”

Once he did he turned to his sister, startled to find tears forming in her eyes. “Hey Allie, relax. I'll see you late August when I bring Becky back up. Don't worry about a thing. We'll be fine.”

She kissed his cheek, flinging her arms around him. "I know, Mac. But I've had this feeling lately that I'll never see either of you again. We drew up a will a while back with a lawyer friend of ours; he'll be in contact if anything happens."

Suddenly she shook her head. "Never mind." She held him tight. "I love you so much, little brother. Have a safe trip. Take good care of my daughter."

"You know I will," he replied, somewhat taken back at her fierceness. "Love you too, big sister. I'll call you when we get to L.A."

She finally released him and stepped back, letting Mac go with a sad smile. “Don't keep your niece waiting any longer. Looks like she's chomping at the bit to get going.”

* * * *

Finally they were out of Salem, on their way south on Interstate 5. Over the next day and a half uncle and niece caught up on each other's lives and discussed all the things they could do during her vacation. By the time they reached Los Angeles they had Disneyland and other theme parks, several area museums, a tour of Hollywood and the major studios, a day at the beach, hikes and stargazing nights up in the surrounding hills, and an all-night movie marathon worked into their plans, along with other activities.

"Sounds like an ambitious summer for us, doesn't it?" Mac remarked. "We might not get to do everything we want to, you know. No telling when my new job could get me hauled halfway around the world at a moment's notice, or how long I'll be gone."

"Guess that means I'll have to come visit you next year to finish our list, then," Becky laughed. "But seriously Unc, I know what you mean. I'm just grateful we've got this much free time to spend together as it is."

"Me too, Beck," he replied, reaching over to squeeze her hand. "Me too." He turned the car off Interstate 5 and onto Highway 110, grinning as he heard Becky gasp upon seeing the tall buildings of downtown come into view at the top of the ridge. _Yeah,_ he thought, _this is gonna be the best vacation we've both had in a long time._

* * * *

After a stop at the airport to exchange the rental car for Mac's jeep, they continued on to the Larchmont neighborhood where Mac lived. "Nice place, Unc." she said as they walked into his apartment- actually an open loft above some shops with a huge skylight. _I could stay here a while,_ she thought. _Too bad it's just for a few months._

The summer suddenly seemed very short.

"What do you want to do first?" MacGyver asked her as they finished unpacking her things in the guest room.

"Why don't we have lunch? Then we can go to the Foundation so I can see this new place you work at. And I can't wait to meet all the interesting friends you have there, too."

"If you insist, Becky. Let's go."

* * * *

Pete looked disgustedly at a stack of papers and thought about how satisfying it would be to see them on fire rather then sort through them. At a knock on his door, he looked up and saw MacGyver enter the office with a teenage girl in tow. “Hey, Pete.”

“Hi, Mac. I didn't know you were coming in today. How was Alaska?”

"It went okay. Nothin' I couldn't handle. I'll tell you about it later. This,” setting an arm around her shoulders, “is Becky Grahme, my niece. I told you she's going to be staying with me for the summer, remember? She wanted to look around the Foundation. You know, get an idea of where I'm working these days."

"Hi, Becky. I'm Pete Thornton, your uncle's tyrannical boss," he said with good-humored sarcasm. Mac chuckled. "Welcome to the Phoenix Foundation, and to L.A." He shook her hand and showed her to the couch.

"Thank you," she replied shyly. As she sat down, he was reminded of a picture of Mac's sister Allison and her family he'd once seen at the loft. Becky certainly took after her mom's side of the family, even with her blue eyes, petite form and glasses. _She resembles Mac so much,_ he thought, _they could be father and daughter instead of uncle and niece._ He wondered if there were any other traits they had in common.

Pete noticed the fond smile and gentle touches his friend was giving her as they chatted, putting her more at ease. _Based on what he told me, they have a pretty close relationship. Sometimes Mac seems like too much the loner; I'm glad he's got someone to care for._

"Do you two have plans for the summer?"

"When you don't have any assignments for me, we're going to Disneyland and the beach, maybe take a tour of Hollywood, that sort of thing. But we really hope just to spend some time together. This is the only free time both of us have had since Christmas, and we don't want to waste it if we can help it."

Pete nodded. "I can certainly understand that. Then don't worry, Mac. I'll call you only if it's absolutely urgent, something that only you can deal with."

"That would be great. Thanks." He rose from the couch and helped his niece up, adding, "I thought we might start with your office, then a tour of the labs."

"Sure, sounds like a good idea. Nice meeting you, Becky, and I hope to see you again soon," he added before they closed the door behind them.

* * * *

After a thorough tour of the Foundation's extensive facilities- including some that, Mac indicated with a wink, were top secret and could only be accessed through his key card and voice print- they headed back to the loft, stopping for dinner and groceries on the way. As Becky watched TV and MacGyver sorted through the accumulated newspapers and mail she began to yawn loudly. “Hey, you look tired. Ready for bed yet?”

“Why? It's not even 10 o'clock. My vacation's just begun; I don't want to miss a minute of it. You know I'm a night-owl. I'm not ready to go to bed." She yawned again. "Really Unc, I'm not."

He looked up from the magazine, raising an eyebrow at his niece. Suddenly he realized the full extent of the responsibility he had just taken on for the summer. She was there as a guest, but as she was still a minor it meant he would also have to act as a surrogate parent. With a kid as smart and perceptive as Becky, he decided, it would take something of a light touch. “Well, why don't you go shower and change into your pajamas anyway? Then whenever you're ready all you have to do is climb into bed.”

“You think I should?”

“Couldn't hurt, right? There's a set of blue towels especially for you in the bathroom. Mine are the brown ones. They're clean, but I didn't have time to do any folding before I left. I'll be right out here if you need anything.”

She grumbled a bit but made her way to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later he heard the sound of a hair dryer then the door opened, releasing a cloud of steam and Becky in her pajamas, looking exhausted. "Okay, you win," she sighed. "I guess it's time for bed after all."

He smiled. "C'mon, I'll tuck you in." He followed her into the guest room, sitting on the edge of the bed as she climbed in. "I'm really glad you're here, Becky. You know that? We're gonna have so much fun together." He smoothed the sheet and blanket over her, then tenderly kissed her on the cheek. "Good night, sweetheart. I love you. Sleep well."

"I love you too, Uncle Mac. See you in the morning." She smiled and closed her eyes.

Once he was sure she was sound asleep he picked up the phone, dialing a number as he sat outside on the balcony. "Hey, Allie? It's me. Yeah, we made it here safe." He chuckled. "No, there were no adventures on the way down. ...Aw c'mon, it's not like that stuff happens to me _all_ the time! ...Becky's fine. She's even already in bed. Think I'll head that way myself soon. ...Yeah, I'll make sure she calls you in a few days. I'm sure she'll already have a lot to tell you. ...You guys have a good summer too. See you late August. Love you, sis." He hung up the phone but stayed outside for a while longer, contemplating the early summer evening and his family.


	3. Let Your Tears Fall

Becky easily settled into life in Los Angeles, getting to know the neighborhood and meeting his various friends. For much of the summer she and her uncle were able to do just as they had planned, with day trips to the beach or visiting the museums, studios and amusement parks, taking easy hikes up in the surrounding hills, and generally enjoying each other's company. The nights were spent either relaxing in the loft chatting about the day's events over TV and popcorn, attending music concerts, or on overnight camping trips in the mountains for stargazing and stories. Through his niece, MacGyver- thanks to her keen eye for detail, unfailing sense of wonder at every new experience and the pure joy she brought into his life- soon saw the city he currently called home in a new light, and even began to appreciate it more. Every night before falling asleep he found himself looking forward to all the new discoveries the next day's excursions would bring.

Despite Pete's promises Mac was still occasionally called into the Foundation for the odd emergency assignment, or whenever someone desperately needed his kind of assistance. He worried about Becky being left alone so he made sure someone kept an eye on her beforehand, but since she was as solitary by nature as he was, he found she didn't mind it as much as he had originally feared. Whenever he returned to the loft she would always greet him with a hug, a warm smile, and a willing audience to hear his latest adventures.

Over the same period of time MacGyver- along with his friends- discovered how much Becky actually resembled him. She was more quiet and shy but like him possessed an intense curiosity and loved to help people, though without his unique talent. She did, however, have more of an affinity for paperwork than Mac, which came in handy during the times Pete or Helen needed extra assistance in the office and he was busy elsewhere. In addition, Becky possessed a lovely singing voice and as time passed became relaxed enough to use it whenever she was in a good mood and knew it wouldn't bother anyone else.

Mac was pleased at how quickly she became a welcome presence at the Phoenix Foundation, and at how well she got along with his friends. From the start he hoped the memory of this vacation would become one she would always cherish and did his utmost to make sure she enjoyed herself.

* * * *

As the summer drew to a close, Becky came to realize just how much fun she had been having with her uncle and his friends. She couldn't believe they would have to drive back to Salem in a week so she could get ready for school before Labor Day, and leave the wonderful experience behind. _I really miss Mom and Dad,_ she thought one day while sitting at Helen's desk doing some paperwork for Pete, _but just the same I'd love to stay here with Uncle Mac forever. It's been the best vacation of my life so far, without question._

"Becky, could you please run these down to Nikki real quick?" Pete handed her a stack of folders. "Thanks for being my personal secretary the past couple days while Helen's sick. You don't have to, you know."

"I know that, Pete, but I want to. You can't give Uncle Mac the entire summer off, and this is a whole lot better than just hanging around the loft until he gets home. I like having something to do."

When she arrived at Nikki's office her secretary Angela didn't seem to be present but the door to the inner office was open; Nikki was talking on the phone but smiled and waved her in. Becky set the stack on the desk then sat down opposite her, staring at the beautiful dark-haired woman. _I should set her and Uncle Mac up sometime,_ she mused. _They'd make a great couple, and I'd really like to have an aunt._

Nikki hung up the phone a few minutes later. "Thanks a lot for the files. Is Pete keeping you busy?"

"Yeah, but I don't mind lending a hand. Actually, it's been relatively easy the past couple of days. Minimal paperwork, though a lot of other stuff." Then she had an idea. "Would you like to have dinner with us tonight? Unc said earlier he wants to try out a new recipe; hopefully it won't be one of his tofu casseroles." She grimaced, adding, "I hate those!"

Nikki laughed. "You know, I don't have any plans. I'd love to join you. Where's MacGyver now?"

"He's working in one of the labs. I'll let him know you're coming when I see him."

The phone rang in the outer office and Angela answered. "Hello? ...Yes, sir, I'll see if she's still here. One moment." She popped her head in the doorway. "Becky? Director Thornton needs to speak with you."

"Thanks." She went to the desk and accepted the receiver. "Yes, Pete?"

"Becky, do you know where MacGyver went? There's a phone call." _He sounds distressed,_ she thought. _Some urgent assignment must have come up. There go my plans for setting up a dinner date!_  
  
"Sorry. I haven't seen him since he went down to the labs."  
  
"Then could you come back up here right away? You'll need to hear this."  
  
"Sure." When Becky arrived Pete ushered her directly into his office. He spoke briefly into the phone, then handed it to her. "Hello?"

"Is this Rebecca Grahme? I'm Marsha Johnson with the State Coroner's Office. I'm afraid I have some bad news regarding your family."

The woman's impersonal tone made Becky's blood run cold. "Yes, what about them? What happened?"

"There was an automobile accident yesterday, and I regret to inform you that your parents and brother..."

Becky listened to the news with a growing sense of shock. _This can't be happening,_ she thought. _Mom, Dad, Chris, all dead?_ _Not possible._ She looked at the phone in disbelief, then started to scream. As she slowly dropped to her knees she dimly heard Mac's voice as he came into the office: "Pete, what's going on?"  
  
"Mac, it's really bad. I'm sorry."

She felt her uncle take the phone from her limp hand. "Who is this?" He listened to the woman's speech. "Thank you," he replied quietly. "We'll be up there as soon as possible." He hung up and Becky felt him kneeling beside her, pulling her close to the warmth of his body and gently rubbing her back. "I'm here, sweetheart," he murmured soothingly. "I've got you."

Behind them she heard Pete clear his throat, then leave the office. "Everyone get back to work," he said briskly, most likely to the crowd of curious employees hovering outside. "Give them some privacy, for god's sake." The door closed firmly behind him.  
  
For a long time all they could do was hold each other and cry, once Mac had no longer been able to hold back his own tears. Finally they separated and Becky looked up at him with sorrowful eyes, though it still took a while before she was actually able to form words through the lump in her throat. "So how did it actually happen? All I remember was her saying they were dead." She bit her lip fiercely to keep from breaking down again.

"It was an accident, Becky. They were coming around the curve on the way back from camp when the logging truck hit them going the opposite direction. The brakes gave out; the driver couldn't stop. No one survived. Oh princess, they're gone." He whispered the last two words and tears again ran down his face.

She quickly moved to hold him. "It's okay, Unc. Everything will be all right. Everything's gonna be fine." But she didn't believe those words any more than he did.

After another long while they finally released one another. Mac extracted a handkerchief from inside his jacket and dabbed at her tears, while at the same time she produced a tissue and attempted to dry his, making them both laugh softly at the timing. He helped her up, reached over to kiss her forehead then pulled back, his hands gently cupping her face, dark eyes luminous with grief as he stared at her.

Becky swallowed. "What happens now?"

"I guess we'll have to drive up to Salem first thing in the morning, since the coroner wants us to identify the bodies. So let's get back to the loft and pack, what do you say?" She nodded faintly, and they made their way through the outer office, clinging to each other for support.

"Mac? Becky? Wait a minute, please." She turned her head and saw Pete approaching before they reached the doors with Nikki behind him. He stepped in front of them, touching each one on the shoulder in a supportive manner. "Take all the time you need to get things settled. But if there's anything I can do, don't hesitate to give me a call."

Nikki nodded. "Same goes for me, Mac. I'm here for you too," she added softly.

"You both take good care of each other, okay?"

"Will do, Pete," Mac replied. "And thanks, to both of you. We really appreciate it." Becky nodded her agreement and their friends allowed them to leave the office.

News of the phone call had spread fast around the Foundation, for as the troubleshooter and his niece made their way to the parking garage various employees offered sympathetic words and light touches, which were quietly received with nods and smiles of thanks. Once they settled in the jeep Mac reached to set the key in the the ignition but abruptly stopped and turned to her. "Beck, the next few days are gonna be rough for both of us. But we'll get through them together and then see what the future holds. Just remember I'll be with you every step of the way. We're not alone, so long as we have each other."

"I know we're not, Unc," she murmured. "Can we go home now?"

"You bet." He started the jeep and they left the garage.

* * * *

When they arrived at the loft Mac fixed dinner but neither was truly in much of a mood to eat. They soon abandoned the meal and attempted to watch TV, but no program held their interest for very long. Finally they gave up and went to pack clothes and toiletries in silence, there being both too much and too little to say to one another.

Becky felt numb as the initial shock ebbed and the reality of the situation sunk in, detached from everything happening around her. As if in a trance she showered, pulled on one of Mac's old worn t-shirts she had appropriated for her summer nightgown and climbed into bed. After a long time tossing and turning she sighed in frustration, got up without putting on her glasses and left the guest room, making her way through the darkened loft.

She paused once she reached MacGyver's bed, his form quiet and motionless. She bit her lip, her thoughts in turmoil. _I can't believe we heard the news only a few hours ago. What's waiting for me at home, with everyone gone? How can I live without them? Why did they have to die? Is it my fault somehow? What's going to happen to me?_

"Hey, now." With a start she realized Mac was sitting up in bed and staring at her, the lines of his athletic body faintly outlined by streaks of light coming in through the blinds. "What's goin' on, Beck? Can't sleep?"

She shook her head. "Not alone. Not tonight."

He ran a hand through his tousled hair, then shifted himself to the other side of the bed. "C'mere," he said softly, lifting the sheet. She settled with him against the pillows, resting her head against his broad chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart. He squeezed her shoulders as his arm curved around her and kissed the top of her head. "'Night, sweetheart."

"'Night, Unc." Becky had never felt so lost and helpless before in her life.


	4. I'll Stand By You

Several days later, MacGyver slouched at the table in his sister's dining room in Salem. _The most depressing thing about a death in the family,_ he thought glumly, _isn't so much the funeral itself but rather the necessity of having to deal with whatever is left behind._ He looked at the stacks of boxes scattered around him, full of all the things in the house that neither he nor Becky wanted to get rid of after everything else had been sold or given away, and smiled sadly at the thought of the great times he'd spent at this house with his older sister and her family.

Eventually his thoughts turned to the funeral; the service for Allison, Michael and Chris had been very nice, with fond memories and funny stories shared by many people. Mac had tried his best to be sociable under the circumstances, but Becky had been a silent, solemn and pale shadow of herself throughout the whole afternoon, and after the brief gathering at the house disappeared without one word to Mac. _She's become even more withdrawn from reality than usual, as if there's an invisible wall around her. So how do I get through that?_

He stared at a framed family portrait laying on the table, partially wrapped in newspaper. It was a formal setting taken about six years earlier: Chris standing close to Michael and Allison with Becky perched on Mac's lap, his arm around her protectively. They were all dressed in nice clothes- though he remembered refusing to wear a tie, even then- and smiling warmly. _Good lord, why did you guys have to die so soon? How could you do this to me, or to Becky? She's still under legal age- what's gonna happen to her?_ He recalled that since his brother-in-law was an only child- and his parents long deceased- Mac was the only family she had, but he wasn't sure putting her life at risk by having her stay with him was the right thing to do.

There was a knock on the door. He went to answer it and saw a dark-skinned man with glasses standing on the porch, his features solemn. "Mr. MacGyver? My name is Brian Malinowski," he said in a soft, deep voice. "I'm a friend of Allison and Michael, and their lawyer. I helped them set up their will. I wanted to offer my sincerest condolences. They were very nice people, and good friends."

"Thanks," Mac replied with a sad smile as he shook the man's proffered hand. "They were pretty terrific, all right. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Thank you no, but there is something I can do for you." Malinowski pulled out folded papers from an inside jacket pocket and handed them over to him. "They gave the will to me for safekeeping. It's pretty basic- nothing too complicated that has to go through probate, fortunately. It has instructions for selling the house and as much of the contents as you don't want to keep, information on the setup of a trust fund for the surviving children- or child, in this case..."

He paused and gave a heavy sigh. "Poor Becky. Fourteen's such a vulnerable age for a sensitive kid like her. She's always been shy and reticent, but judging on how quiet she was during the service, she must really be hurting inside." He shook his head. "Anyway, since she's orphaned now and still a minor, there are some options for her; for example, she could be placed in a stable foster home and cared for until she's eighteen."

Mac was leafing through the papers as he spoke, but looked up sharply at Malinowski at that statement. "She won't like having to live with absolute strangers at all, and I gotta admit it doesn't sound too good to me either."

"I'm glad you think that way. Fortunately for her it isn't the only option; you could also accept the responsibility of being her legal guardian until she reaches majority age. I may not know anything about your profession or current lifestyle, but for Becky's sake I do hope you agree to be her guardian. I saw how she looked only to you for comfort during the funeral, which reflects in a way how very close a relationship you have with her. I recall Allison and Michael talking a lot about you, all of it highly favorable. They once remarked, in fact, that if they died while the kids were still young they would want you to take care of them, especially Becky; a couple months ago they even had me include that as an option in their will."

Mac raised an eyebrow. He remembered discussing it casually with his sister in the past, but at the time he was still doing missions for the DXS so caring for the kids was not exactly a good idea. _Not that my work for Phoenix is any less life-threatening now. How can I think of exposing Becky to that kind of danger on a regular basis? On the other hand, how can I make sure she's properly cared for?_

Malinowski reached again into his inside jacket pocket and handed Mac another set of documents. "These papers outline the terms of guardianship, and the responsibilities both of you will have to each other. Please read them and think about it. I know it's a big decision and a big commitment to make. It'll require at least some discussion between you and Becky, so take your time if you have to. Once you decide, let me know and I'll handle all the legal filing and any court appearances, free of charge."

Mac thumbed through the second set of papers, considering all that the attorney had said. It _was_ true that he didn't like the idea of his niece having to stay in a foster home with people neither of them knew, but the thought of the potential risk to her life if she lived with him instead was equally unsettling. He had too many enemies lately whom he knew would jump at the chance to be able to harm him through kidnapping- or even killing- Becky despite his best efforts to protect her. _So what's the best decision for her future? Should I go ahead and choose, or allow her to make the call?_ His thoughts were in a turmoil, and even his usually reliable gut feeling was unable to provide suitable advice.

Finally he looked back up and said, "Thanks for stopping by, and thanks for handling all the legal paperwork. I'll definitely think about it, and talk to Becky. I really appreciate all your help and support." He shook the lawyer's hand.

Malinowski smiled and returned the grip. "Please don't mention it. It's the least I could do for Allison and Michael. Here's my card for when you finally decide, and please give my sincerest regards to Becky. Good day, Mr. MacGyver." With a final nod he left.

Mac stood on the porch for a while, lost in thought, then closed the door and locked it. He walked down the tree-lined streets of the neighborhood, in the direction of the large city park that was only a few blocks away. While the attorney was talking, he recalled seeing an old picture laying on top of one of the boxes, a photo taken of the two of them during one of his visits when Becky was ten. He clearly remembered the day when the whole family went on a picnic to that park and she revealed to her confidant and best friend the secluded meadow there that was her own imaginary magical kingdom. After that they had spent many hours that summer together, sharing special moments, and he knew that was where she most likely would be hiding.

* * * *

As he expected that was right where he found her, sitting on the large old stump that had been the throne and palace of her daydreams. But it was no young, beautiful and powerful princess that sat there now in full regal splendor; instead a petite, fourteen-year-old girl with glasses and hair in a ponytail stared silently into space, arms wrapped around her curled-up legs. _She looks so isolated and lost; how can I possibly get through to her?_

MacGyver approached her carefully. "Hey, Becky. How's it going?" When she didn't reply, he sat down beside her, reached out and started stroking her hair and arms ever so lightly. "It's all right, sweetheart. You know you can talk to me. C'mon."

He continued to caress her, murmuring similar reassurances, until finally she responded to his gentle encouragement. "It's all gone. There's no magic here anymore. I've been trying and trying to imagine what my secret kingdom and magical subjects were like, but I can't see any of it. It's just a wooded corner and a small meadow by a creek at the edge of a city park. I've lost everything."

"No, you haven't. I'm still here, your most faithful knight and consort- remember, my princess? When you first revealed your secret kingdom to me I promised I'd always be here to love you and protect you. I never go back on a promise, you know that. The magic will come back, Becky. I'm sure of it."

"There's nothing for me here anymore. Nobody likes me or cares about me. Why does everyone make fun of me? Why can't somebody just come right out and say, 'I like you'?"

"Hey, I like you, Becky," Mac said softly. "A lot. I always have. C'mon, why else do you think I hang around you all the time?"

"Why me? What's wrong with me? Maybe it's 'cause I really am a nerd, like everybody says in school. I'm not popular, I like to read and study, and I'm not good at any sport. I'm short and not pretty. Nobody pays attention to me. I might as well be dead too, for all anybody would care."

That last statement in particular greatly alarmed MacGyver, especially once he sensed through their unique bond the profound depth of her grief. _Oh my poor little sweetheart,_ he thought, _you hurt more than I ever did. I wish there was something I could do to make everything all right again. There must be a way to ease your emotional pain, make sure you're properly taken care of, show you just how very much you're loved._

The solution, he realized, was to handle all that by himself, even if he was putting her life in danger along with his own. _Yeah, that's it- I want to take care of her. I want to be her guardian. But I'll leave the choice up to her; she's smart and aware enough of the potential consequences to make up her own mind. If she agrees, then I think together we can handle anything that comes our way, good or bad._

He stopped her in the middle of the stream of verbal self-abuse, taking a firm yet gentle hold of her shoulders and shaking her lightly. "Becky, stop it. Stop hurting yourself over something that was an accident. It wasn't your fault, not at all. You gotta believe that."

The physical contact forced her to look up, seeing Mac as if for the first time. The blue eyes widened, and he knew she was finally sensing through her side of the bond all the genuine love, concern, and no small amount of shared grief and pain that he felt at the mutual loss. "But Unc, it _must've_ been my fault, somehow!" As she spoke, Mac could see her throat tighten and tears come to her eyes. "Why else did they die? It must've been my fault they died! I wasn't good enough...I didn't please them enough...I didn't try hard enough...I didn't..." She collapsed against MacGyver, sobbing uncontrollably. Eventually tears also flowed freely down his face as at last they both released the emotions kept bottled up inside since the phone call.

At length the tears stopped and Becky became quiet again. Gently Mac turned up her face and stared into her swollen, red-rimmed eyes, then produced a handkerchief and carefully wiped at the tears remaining on her face. "You're gonna be okay, princess," he murmured. "I'm still here, and I love you so very much. You're not alone, and above all you're not a terrible person. What happened to them was an accident; it was _never_ your fault. They loved you because you were always kind, smart and helpful, and you made them very happy indeed." Tenderly he kissed her tear-stained cheek. "Just like you've always made me happy."

Becky looked up, surprised. "You mean all that, Unc?" Her voice was hoarse. "It's really not my fault they're dead?"

"Of course it isn't. We were still down in L.A. when it happened, remember? You had nothing to do with it, absolutely nothing." He picked up her glasses- which had been resting on the stump- and handed them to her before settling her more comfortably against him. "There are some things in life that nobody has any say about, and death's one of them. When it happens, it happens and there's nothing anyone can do to stop it. Harry used to say that dying's a lot like family- you don't get to choose when or how you die or who your relatives are, and you're stuck with both forever."

A corner of her mouth quirked up slightly. "Sounds like the kind of advice Mom always said your grandfather gave you both as kids."

"Yeah, it is. Harry's pretty smart; I hope you get to meet him someday. But you do see, don't you? Your parents and Chris died when they were supposed to, not because of anything you did. Do you understand?"

She shrugged in reply. "I guess so." Mac knew she still really wasn't convinced- and he didn't blame her at all for feeling that way- but it was an issue that would have to be resolved by Becky herself sometime in the future. "But what happens now? Where do I go from here?"

He paused and took a deep breath before responding. "Your mom and dad's lawyer friend, Paul Malinowski, came by earlier to talk to me. He said that because you're only fourteen you're too young to live by yourself, but you do have a couple options about who could care for you until you turn eighteen. One, you could go stay with foster parents; we'd make sure that they're trustworthy and good to you and I'd naturally get to visit, but you'd essentially be living with complete strangers."

"What's the second option?"

He took another deep breath and reached out to gently touch her on the shoulder. _Can't believe I'm actually saying this, but here goes._ "Sweetheart, you could come live with me. I'd become your legal guardian until you turn eighteen. It'd be tough because things will be very different for you- living in another city in another state, making new friends, and getting used to my own eccentric lifestyle and equally eccentric friends." Becky smiled faintly and he returned it, thankful that she seemed to be returning to her old self. "But I think you can handle it. We'll both be busy- you with school and me with my work for Phoenix- but I hope we'll have enough free time to spend together and get to know each other better."

"But what _about_ your work? You've said yourself how dangerous your assignments can get sometimes, and that there may be times when enemies who are out to get you try to go after the people you care for first. Over the summer I saw firsthand you can't really separate work from home. Wouldn't my life be in danger as well, because I'd be living with you?"

He shrugged. "To tell you the truth, I don't actually know. I won't lie and say it probably won't happen, but I guess we'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it." His hands gently cradled her cheek as he turned her gaze up to meet his. "I promise I'll do my best to take good care of you. You know how much I love you, and I honestly think we'll be good for each other. So what do you say, Becky?" He tipped his head to the side, eyebrows lifting. "You want to give it a try?"

He saw the surprise in her blue eyes as she pondered his words and patiently waited for her answer. This was a major decision for her, one that would determine the course of her life- as well as his own- from that moment on. MacGyver only hoped neither would come to regret that choice in the future.

Finally she looked up at him again, her eyes shining with relief and love. "Yes, Uncle Mac. I...I want to live with you. I'd like you to be my guardian, no matter what happens in the future. And it's because I love you."

He stared, almost unable to process her words. "Oh, sweetheart," he whispered. "You mean it, don't you?" She nodded shyly in reply. Then for the first time in days he felt himself grinning as he enveloped her in a warm and affectionate hug. "I love you too," he murmured as their foreheads touched. "I'm so glad you decided to stay with me."

"So am I," she admitted with a bright smile of her own. "But what happens now?"

"For starters, let's get back to the house," Mac said as he stood, setting her on the ground. "I've got some forms to fill out, then I'll call the lawyer and let him do the filing and making all the other legal arrangements. It may take a week or so for everything to be processed, but then we'll be free to return to L.A. Okay?"

Becky reached up to kiss him on the cheek and take his hand. "Okay. Let's go home, Unc. I'm ready." They turned away from the stump- leaving behind forever the secret magic kingdom and her childhood- to prepare for a new life together.

 


	5. Brand New Day

The phone rang in Pete's office that same afternoon as he was perusing a stack of files and he picked it up without thinking. "Hello?"

"Mr. Thornton? MacGyver's on the line," Helen said.

"Put him through."

There was a brief pause. "Hey, Pete?"

"Mac, I wasn't expecting your call. How did the funeral go? How's Becky?"

"The service was fine. You know." Pete could imagine his friend's uncomfortable shrug. "Becky's fine, too. She's feelin' better, anyway. Listen, she and I talked about her future and I wanted to let you know I decided to become her legal guardian. She'll be living with me permanently, or at least until she turns eighteen."

"That's great, Mac. You two care about each other so much. It's probably the best thing for her right now."

"I sure hope so. She doesn't want me to change anything about what I do for the Foundation, though. I know it's probably not the most stable home life and I've got a lot of enemies out there, but we've decided to make it work."

"Is there anything I can do for you here at my end?"

"Allison and Michael had a lawyer friend up here; he's already put the paperwork in motion to make the guardianship legal. Man, there were a ton of forms; my hand's still cramping from all that writing." Pete chuckled out loud at that, knowing Mac's intense dislike of bureaucracy. "Thanks for that, Pete. Really."

"Sorry, Mac. Look, I'll speak with one of our legal representatives so everything's smooth with the court system down here. She'll need to be enrolled in high school as well. And I'll work on setting up health coverage for her, as a dependent of a Phoenix employee. It'll mean more paperwork for you unfortunately, but at least I can get the ball rolling so she's taken care of."

"I appreciate that. Haven't even considered stuff like that yet. Becky and I will be down with a rental trailer once everything's sorted out. I don't know how we'll make things fit in the loft with what we've kept, but I guess we'll just have to be creative."

"Don't worry about a thing. Just do what needs to be done up there and I'll take care of the rest before you get here. Give my love to Becky."

"Will do. I'll give you a call when we're leaving, and then when we're about halfway. The trip might take a bit longer since I want to do something special for her. And hey, Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"...Thanks for everything. This is a big step for me, you know, making a commitment like this to someone; it'll take some getting used to. For Becky, too. It's great having a friend like you in our corner."

"My pleasure, MacGyver. Whatever you need. Have a good trip. See you both when you get into town."

"Bye, Pete. See you then."

The line went dead, and he hung up the phone and thought a while. Like he told Mac he didn't mind setting things in motion to provide for Becky's future, but there had to be something else he could do for them. Finally he picked up the receiver again. "Helen? Could you find me the real estate section from today's _L.A. Times_? I need to do some apartment-hunting."

* * * *

"What are we doing here, Unc?" Becky asked as the jeep, with an attached rental trailer full of her things and other chosen furniture and mementos, pulled up in front of an unfamiliar apartment complex. The legal issues surrounding her family's death- which included a court date to grant MacGyver an emergency guardianship and formal permission for her to leave the state as well as selling the house and dealing with its contents- had taken two and a half weeks to complete, and both were finally glad to be done with the formalities. "I thought we were going back to the loft."

Their return to L.A. also took longer than the trip up, mostly because Mac had decided to surprise her by going down Highway 101 on the coast instead of Interstate 5- admittedly slower than the freeway, but much more scenic and special, in her opinion. It had also given them the opportunity to talk about the future and lay a framework of sorts for their new relationship. Despite the sadness she still felt at losing her family, Becky was very excited to be starting a new life with the man who was both a close relative and her best friend.

"Well, Pete told me to meet him at this address, when I called him last night from the hotel in Monterey. There he is, in fact. Let's see what's goin' on." He parked the car and they stepped outside.

"How are you both? How was the drive?" Pete greeted Mac with a hand on his shoulder and a hug for Becky, who accepted it with a smile.

"It was fine," she replied. "But what's all this? Why are we here?"

"It's your new home. I even made sure everything from the loft was moved in beforehand, Mac. The expenses are being taken care of by the Foundation, by the way- the usual arrangement. Come take a look. I think you'll really like it."

The complex was actually a grouping of ten two-story condo units- theirs had three bedrooms, two bathrooms- built only a couple years ago in a decent neighborhood of West L.A., not too far from shopping, the beach, the mountains, or even the Phoenix offices in Santa Monica. It was also a few blocks from a large city park and a major branch of the public library, and a good high school for Becky was only a mile away.

"So what do you think, Unc?" she asked him after a brief tour of the main features of the apartment and the facilities around the complex. "Seems pretty perfect to me. Close to everything important, anyway."

"It's a bit further from my favorite hockey rink than I'd like, though," Mac noted dryly.

Pete chuckled. "Come on, Mac. One can't have everything, now can they?"

Becky also laughed. "As much as I enjoyed staying in the loft over the summer, Unc, this appears to be better suited for us. Remember we have to have room for everything in the trailer. We have to buy me new bedroom furniture, too; to be honest, that bed in the guest room was kinda lumpy, and I need more storage space for my clothes."

"No way. _More_ shopping? Don't we have enough already?"

Pete grinned as his friend visibly blanched. "That does tend to happen with family, MacGyver. Connie and I had to move a lot when I was in the Army so we kept it kinda small. But then Michael was born, and things really started to accumulate. Becky's your responsibility, after all- you have to make sure she has a place to sleep."

"Yeah, Unc," Becky teased. "It's too late to back out now. And I'm definitely not using one of your sleeping bags for the next four years."

"Aw c'mon, you guys know what I mean. But honestly Pete, I don't really know what to say. You know you didn't have to do any of this for us."

"Well, I figured it was the least I could do. When you told me that Becky would be staying with you permanently, I knew the loft would soon get too crowded for the both of you and decided to help out somehow. You know I'd do more if I could."

MacGyver smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah. But we're grateful anyway."

"We really are, Pete," Becky added with an impulsive kiss on his cheek. "Thanks."

The older man smiled warmly in return. "You're both welcome. Let's go see the manager."

Once the forms had been signed the three went furniture shopping for Becky, then after a late lunch at a nearby restaurant got to work moving everything from the trailer inside. They had just stepped over the threshold of the front door with the first few boxes of her things when there was a loud noise coming from one of the upstairs bedrooms. But all they found when they arrived was an open window, its curtains fluttering lightly in a stray breeze, and a note lying neatly where she had already decided to place her bed.

Pete was the first to pick up the piece of paper. "Good lord," he quietly exclaimed.

Mac took it from him and his face went utterly pale. "Aw, man..."

Wondering why they looked so worried Becky approached them, taking the note from her uncle's limp hand and reading for herself:

 

_Miss Grahme,_

_Welcome to Los Angeles and your new life. My sincerest condolences on the loss of your family. I look forward to making your acquaintance, so rest assured I will_ _ personally _ _be visiting you soon for a proper greeting. In the meantime, please pass on this reminder to your Uncle MacGyver:_

_Just keep looking over your shoulder!_

_Yours,_

_Murdoc_

 

There was a long silence, then Becky finally asked a simple- yet troubling- question: "Who's Murdoc?"

Faintly but clearly all three could hear maniacal laughter as Mac replied, "Someone I really hope you'll never, _ever_ , get to meet, sweetheart."

\--The Story Continues, Four Years Later, In Part II--


End file.
